Inner Workings
by Madea's Rage
Summary: Little known facts about the FMS-verse and its inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one is dedicated to my readers with thanks and affection. **

**I love those 'ten things' lists, so I thought I'd give an early holiday gift as a gesture of my appreciation. This will make absolutely no sense unless you've read 'Favor me with Silence'. Everything in here is cannon for that universe.**

**Also, for those who have read my other series, the Age of Voldemort: Most of the things relating to minor characters are cannon for both universes. Specifically, the events Draco relates in 'Design of Space'(third on the list) also happened in the Silence-verse.**

**Special mention goes to my dear friend, Countess Black, for her continual help and support. She also provided the title.**

**Wishing you all a happy and successful New Year,**

**Madea**

Draco:

He still has his stuffed dragon from childhood. It's called Basil. When the Dark Lord was living at the manor, Draco took to hiding Basil under his blankets, pretending it was Granger he was cuddling.

He once found a muggle lingerie catalogue. As soon as he figures out how, he intends on purchasing Granger some things from it. The hard part will be getting her to wear them…

Greg might irritate him sometimes, but Draco's never forgot that Tiggy and Galten saved him from Wetherell McNair when he was 's why he punched Blaise Zabini in the mouth for calling Tiggy a cow when they were younger. Greg still doesn't know why Draco did it.

He still remembers all the words to 'Herby the happy House Elf' and sings them when he thinks no one can hear.

He draws well. Lately, he's taken to sketching Granger as she sleeps and then hiding them.

Of all the bad things he's ever done, speaking so disrespectfully to Father the night they helped Granger and Potter escape makes him feel the worst.

He genuinely believes Mother can make _anything_ better.

The reason he combs his hair so much is he's scared he'll lose it like Grandpapa Black did. He's checking for bald spots.

He's embarrassingly ticklish. Getting fitted for robes is a nightmare. He usually just borrows one of Father's and spells it shorter.

He secretly wonders whether Hermione saw Potter and the Weasel naked during their trip together, and how he measures up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione:

She really does hate vegetables. Except carrots and potatoes.

She secretly wishes—just a little, tiny bit—that she could smack Draco just once. She knows exactly how she'd do it and with what (that damned hairbrush figures prominently).

She has no really close female friends, aside from Ginny. She's fine with that, but sometimes, watching Lavender and Pavarti whispering, she feels a shade jealous.

She's not scared of anything she can clearly articulate. The unknown terrifies her.

If she hadn't been a witch, she would have wanted to be a doctor. Or a kindergarten teacher.

She's probably the only person who knows that Draco talks in his sleep. Even he doesn't know.

She once spilt some ink on a library book. She spelled it dry and put it back on the shelf, then spent the next two months experiencing pangs of remorse whenever she thought about it.

She maintains she didn't see Malfoy's favorite 'toys' being thrown away. She's telling the truth. She kept her eyes closed as she did it.

When she wakes up in the morning, she always lies very still and waits for one of her parents to call her to breakfast. Every time she doesn't hear anything, it makes her want to cry.

She saw Harry and Ron both naked during their time on the run. Malfoy still looks better to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tibby:

1) She firmly believes her family would be utterly lost without the guidance and care she provides.

2) She has no idea how wizards stomach the food they eat. A miracle the poor things aren't sick all the time.

3) She finds the sight of Miss cleaning to be nearly obscene. She wept with gratitude when Madam stepped in, thank Merlin, and put things to rights.

4)She missed tucking the young Master in the year she was on the run with Miss. He claims he's too old, but she simply waits until he's asleep and then does it.

5) Miss Andromeda the sweetest baby she ever cared for, and Miss Bellatrix the smartest. She misses them both so much it hurts, but is very grateful for the chance to serve Madam and the Masters.

6) She threw out Miss' muggle perfume the second day of serving her. She's planning a similar accident for the talc and lotion set sometime in the near future.

7) She genuinely finds all humans so ugly they're cute, with those tiny little ears and round, soft faces.

8)It scares her that Miss refuses to talk about her feelings. She stays very close so that when Miss finally lets it out, she can be there to reassure her.

9) She still brings Madam a mug of hot chocolate every night before bed, and warns her not to spill any, because it's very hot. Narcissa always nods gravely but finds it charming.

10) She knew young Master loved Miss before he did. It was the way his ears turned pink when he thought about her. An elf knows these things.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius:

He still finds Narcissa to be the most attractive woman on earth.

The idea of his son getting married makes him feel old.

He's not especially sorry it was Granger, all things considered. He likes matching wits with her.

He feels a certain amount of remorse over the whole Death Eater business, but not as much as the fact it made poor Narcissa cry at the hearing when they took him away.

He knew Draco was sleeping with his ratty old toy and said nothing. Given what was happening, if the boy needed to regress a bit in private, it was fine by him.

In the course of his rummaging in the muggle house, he found a bag of something called 'Rhubard and Custard' sweets and took them out of curiosity. He's decided all muggle food is inedible, except these. Now he just has to figure out how to get more.

He's something of a minor expert on poisons and their uses. He wrote a book about it under a nom de plume and it's done quite well with…certain sectors of the population.

He can't swim. He insisted Draco learn specifically because he never wanted him to be a position of needing the knowledge and not having it.

He goes every week to the family tomb to tell Drusilla all about what Mother and her big brother are doing. He has perfect faith she hears him.

He's enormously proud of Draco, but misses his sweet little boy sometimes


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa:

She thinks the little paunch Lucius has developed is adorable.

She's been sneaking muggle sweets from the bag hidden in Lucius' drawer. He _is_ getting a little paunch, after all.

She went and left an offering at Dumbledore's tomb as an apology.

When she was a child, she used to get in Bellatrix's bed when she had bad dreams. Remembering this over the course of that horrible year, she'd cry, seeing what her sister had become.

She's rather sorry about all that unpleasantness with Dobby. It was the best hairdresser she'd ever had.

Greyback once made an improper suggestion to her while intoxicated. Mysteriously, he came down with an awful case of the flux the next week, which happened to coincide with the disappearance and re-appearance of Lucius' book about poisons.

She was the one who left the stuffed dragon for Draco to find. She'd been keeping it in her room for sentimental purposes but quietly put it on his book shelves.

She hates the Dark Lord more than anyone but Harry Potter.

She's owns plenty of diamonds, but thinks pearls more elegant.

She misses Drusilla every day. She felt slightly disloyal at being thrilled when Hermione addressed her as 'Mother' and meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ron:

Harry:

Harry loves Ron like a brother, but, on closer contemplation, rather understands why Hermione rejected him. No one likes to be the second choice, and Ron did act an awful prat about Lavender.

Which doesn't mean he's immune from wishing things had turned out differently. He wonders how Hermione could be happy this way. The first time he sees her face light up when she catches sight of Malfoy is both reassuring and discomforting.

He hated testifying against former Death Eaters. As satisfying as seeing them brought to justice was, the sight of their wives and children weeping as they were led away haunts him. He can't help but wonder how many lives he's ruined. Then his inner Snape sneers and reminds him that they made their choices and he makes himself keep going.

He's frantic, because he has no idea what to give as a wedding gift or how to find it.

He knows Hermione saw him naked on the run and gives it no thought. He doesn't _know _she and Malfoy have…done that…and if, based on some extremely circumstantial evidence, he suspects, he's going to push it out of his mind. And take a shower. Merlin, that's a horrible…ugh.

Ron:

1)He is truly devastated at the turn of events. Had it been Krum it would have been one thing, but _Malfoy_? Is it because she was revolted by his bony shoulders when she saw him in his pants that time in the tent?

2) He misses Hogwarts. He loves being home with Mum and Dad, but he misses the comraderie and the Quidditch and late night talks with Harry as they lay in their beds.

3) After everything he's been through, he still fears spiders. He feels stupid admitting this, but figures he's proved his mettle and can be scared of something without being labeled a wimp.

4) After so long on the run, hot food and a warm bed seem like the greatest gifts ever. He finds he has very little appetite, though. Never thought he'd see the day when Mum had to prompt him to eat.

5) Of all his family, Percy was the most understanding about the Situation. When Ron talked, he just listened and then hugged him. It helps to know that someone else understands about bad choices and living with regrets.


	7. Chapter 7

Crabbe and Goyle:

Crabbe:

He could do an impression of Snape that left the whole House roaring.

He had a secret crush on Looney Lovegood. He thought she had pretty hair. Only Greg knew.

His Mam knitted the ugliest hats known to wizardkind, but he wore them with pride.

When his Dad died in Azkaban, he cried on Greg's shoulder.

He knew Malfoy looked down on him but was friends with him because he felt a little sorry for him. If he'd known the phrase 'poor social skills', he would have applied it to Draco.

Goyle:

Ever since his Mam ran off with that Halfblood, he's wanted to hate her. Can't, but he wants to.

He knows Milly thinks he's thick and loves her because she doesn't mind. She just likes him for him.

He misses having someone to share the sweets Tiggy makes him. He's taken to Owling some to Draco.

He doesn't mind that Granger's a mudblood, really. She's the only one who ever told him she was sorry to hear about Vince.

He knows Lucius Malfoy is the one who paid Tiggy's bride price so Galten could marry her. He thanks the ancestors every night in his prayers. And pounds Draco's enemies to a pulp, of course.


End file.
